princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimara
Mimara (sometimes referred to as Anasûrimbor Mimara) is Esmenet's first daughter and eldest child overall. Her father is unknown. She is one of the main protagonists of the Aspect-Emperor trilogy. Appearance Mimara is short and lithe, with black hair, green eyes and an acorn-shaped face''The Judging Eye'', Chapter 2. She has a saddle of freckles over the bridge of her nose''The Unholy Consult'', Chapter 15. There is a very strong resemblance between Mimara and her mother, with the only clear differences being the former's differently-coloured eyes, slightly longer jaw and paler skin''The Judging Eye'', Chapter 14. Mimara initially has "half-cropped" hair, however, she later shaves her head so she'll resemble Nil'giccas's dead wife''The White-Luck Warrior'', Chapter 12. By the time she and Achamian reach Golgotterath, her hair has grown back to a "cropped penitent short" state''The White-Luck Warrior'', Chapter 6''The Unholy Consult'', Chapter 11. Personality Mimara is strong-willed. Spending much of her early life as a prostitute hardened her to physical abuse. According to Inrilatas, the only cruelty she cannot endure is kindness. Skills Mimara learned basic swordsmanship at the Imperial Palace. While she is one of the Few, she has never used sorcery, and thus has no Mark and can still handle Chorae. Mimara possesses a mystical ability called the Judging Eye, which allows her to see the marks of good and evil deeds on people's souls, but it manifests only intermittently. Story What Came Before Mimara was born to Esmenet while she was still a prostitute. Unable to support Mimara, and fearing she would die during a severe famine, Esmenet sold her to slavers, a decision she would regret for the rest of her life. Mimara grew up as a child prostitute. She had a number of owners, at least one of whom she killed. When Esmenet became the wife of Anasûrimbor Kellhus and Empress of the Three Seas, she was distraught to discover that the half-Dûnyain children she bore Kellhus were incapable of loving her. She used her authority to dispatch soldiers in search of her precious firstborn, Mimara. They eventually found her in a brothel, dressed like her mother due to their resemblence. The soldiers burned the brothel and surrounding slum and brought Mimara to the palace. However, Mimara bore a deep resentment towards the mother who had abandoned her; and the conflict between the two was deliberately agitated by Kelmomas, who resented Mimara as a competitor for Esmenet's affection. Mimara eventually fled the palace. ''The Judging Eye'' Mimara travels to see Drusas Achamian, who Esmenet once told her was her father, and demands that he teach her sorcery. While Achamian initially refuses, she attempts to persuade him by a number of means, including seducing him. When Achamian leaves his house to search for Ishuäl in the company of the Skin Eaters, Mimara secretly follows him. The Skin Eaters quickly discover her, and she joins the group. In the depths of the Black Halls of Cil-Aujas, Mimara looks at a Chorae with her Judging Eye, and it appears to change from a point of darkness to a point of light. She is subsequently able to use the altered Chorae to exorcise the spirit of Gin'yursis, the Wight-in-the-Mountain. ''The White-Luck Warrior'' Mimara, Achamian, and the remaining Skin Eaters continue their journey towards Sauglish, where a map to Ishuäl can be found. Mimara discovers that their group contains a skin-spy, Tsuör; however, because it seems intent on assisting them in reaching their destination, she keeps it secret from Achamian. Tsuör tells Mimara that she is pregnant with Achamian's child, and that Nil'giccas plans to kill her when they reach Sauglish. During the journey, Mimara becomes addicted to the Nonman drug Qirri, as do all of her companions. When the group reaches the Library of Sauglish, infighting erupts, and Mimara, Achamian, and Sarl are left as the only survivors. Obtaining the map to Ishuäl, Mimara and Achamian leave Sarl behind and continue onwards by themselves. After fighting their way past hordes of Sranc, Mimara and Achamian finally reach Ishuäl, only to find it in ruins. The Great Ordeal ''The Unholy Consult'' Trivia When Mimara first appears in the series, her eyes are noted as being green, but in The Unholy Consult ''she is said to have brown eyes''The Unholy Consult, Chapter 15. References Category:POV characters Category:Ketyai Category:Characters from Nansur Category:Prince-Imperials Category:Anasûrimbor Category:Men Category:Prophets